A surprise rescue
by Blue Wolf2
Summary: Jack has been caught, and Norrington's on his way to take him to the gallows. But his plan becomes foiled when the person he least expects comes to resuce Jack. Slight Jack and Ana.


**A Surprise Rescue **

It seemed Captain Sparrow had done it again. He had found himself into yet another jail cell in yet another port. _Damn red coats, _he thought._ No respect for legends these days. It's all about who can catch me and hand me over to Norrington first._

Just the sound of that name made Jack shudder. He sighed as he slid his weary body down the stone wall of the cell. Gazing around, he drummed his fingers on the ground. Norrington was on his way here, the guards had said. Then in two days time, Jack would meet the gallows.

The crew of the Black Pearl wouldn't be coming back. He knew this because he had told Gibbs not to. He had made a deal with the red coats that early morning, when they caught him sneaking into port.

His life for his ship.

Let the _Pearl_ go and they could have the famous Jack Sparrow.

_Everything must come to an end, _He thought. _I just wish I could have gone out in style..._

The next morning Jack was rudely awakened by the jail guards bringing him his food. From his sleeping position on the floor, Jack watched as they opened the door quick enough to shove some food through then re-locked the door.

"Thank ye kindly." He muttered as he sat up straight, blinking from the sun. The guard simply made a gruff noise then set on about his business. Jack leaned up against the wall again as he chewed on his food. Slowly his thoughts progressed from his impending hanging, to his lost ship and then finally…to _her_.

He grinned thinking of her dark brown skin, her raven black hair and her chocolate colored eyes. Never had he had a better lover than her, and Jack Sparrow had had his fair share of lovers. She had been different. He had loved her with everything he had. He had loved her as a friend, as a crew member and as a lover.

It was because he loved her that he had let her go. About three years or so after his classic escape from Port Royal, he finally gave into her demands for a ship. It had been a year now, sense she left. He had seen her twice. Deep inside his mind, he knew he would never see her again, and part of him was now filled with regret.

He frowned when he realized that the skyline was already slowly turning to pink. With his thoughts caught up in moments past, hours had past quickly. Dusk was upon him and soon, Norrington would arrive. Jack was running out of time and he knew it. So, he closed his eyes and allowed his dreams of his past lover to lull him to sleep.

A bright light in the darkness awoke him from his dreams. Sitting up, he cursed the fool who had awoken him. "Wha' in the bloody hell…" He stopped when he saw Commodore Norrington standing outside his cell, with a military cloak on his shoulders. Behind him an officer stood holding up a lantern.

"Good evening Mr. Sparrow." Norrington said and motioned for the officer to set down the lantern. He did and within a matter of moments, was gone.

"And to wha' do I owe this little visit?" Jack asked, slowly standing up. "Come to say your goodbyes to the man you spent all your time chasing?"

Norrington smirked as Jack leaned himself against the cell bars. "I honestly never thought I'd see this day," Norrington said. "Everyone always told me that I was wasting my time. Yet here we are, just hours away from your hanging, and I've proved them all wrong."

Jack tilted his head in a mock salute. "Congratulations Commodore, by morning you'll succeed in having yet _another_ man's blood upon your hands. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to sleep." Jack licked his lips. "I was having a particularly good dream." He said glancing out the window of his cell.

Norrington was about to speak again when he felt the cold steel of a swords blade on his neck. He stiffened and glanced into the cell to see Jack staring at the intruder with his head tilted, a slight smirk on his face, and a sparkle in his eye.

"Ana, my luv, what are ye doin'?" Jack calmly asked, still leaning on his cell wall.

"What does it look like I'm doing Jack?" The female pirate, still with a hold on Norrington hissed. "I'm saving your ass." She pushed Norrington forward towards the cell bars, then grabbed his shoulder, flipping him back around. Only now did Norrington look into the eyes of his attacker, who still had her blade at his throat.

Never in his life did Norrington ever think that he would feel threatened by a female. Yet here he was, cornered by a female pirate, with a sword at his throat. But she was not just _any_ female pirate. She was Anamaria, famous and well known previous first mate to Captain Sparrow. She was also the second most wanted pirate in the Spanish Maim, and she had Jack to thank for that.

Jack studied his ex-first mate quietly. Her hair was in a long braid and she wore her usual hat. But what intrigued him was her clothes were unmistakably clean for a pirate captain. Her shirt was white and her pants had recent patches in them.

"How'd ye know?" Jack asked and Ana gave him a side long look. Receiving no answer, he continued. "What port were ye in Anamaria?"

Ana looked at him, both confused and shocked. "Have ye lost yer mind?" She demanded. "I'm here to save you and yer askin' what port I was in?" Norrington stood still as the two pirates stared each other down. Giving in, Ana sighed. "If I tell ya, can we get on with this? That guard won't be out for long."

Jack smiled. "Ye can say what ever ye want luv, but I've got the keys." Norrington's eyes went wide as he looked down and realized the jail cell keys were missing from his belt.

In shock, he looked at Ana. "How did he…"

"Pirate," Ana said, shaking her head. "Really Jack, you never cease to amaze me."

Jack grinned at his lover. "Maybe that's why you keep coming back to me." He teased. "Now darlin', what do you say you help me cheat death one more time, eh?"

Ana grinned and nodded. "About damn time," She pushed Norrington into a corner as Jack hurriedly un-locked the door to his cell. "I was in Mayfield," She said randomly and Jack gave a grunt in question. "You asked what port I was in," she said turning to look at him. "I was in Mayfield and overheard someone saying ya had been caught."

"And ye decided to come rescue me?" Jack asked, looking up and connecting eyes with her.

"Aye," Was her only reply. "I didn't believe it at first." Jack nodded as he continued his work. "Then that damn parrot showed up with a letter, confirming it. So I gathered my crew and made my way here."

Jack smiled. "I always could count on you darlin'. You've never let me down once." He looked up at her, his face serious. "And ye know, I would do the same for ya."

Anamaria nodded. "I know Captain."

Confused at her using his title, Norrington spoke. "Why'd you do it?" He asked. At her questioning look, he continued. "You're no longer a member of his crew, so why'd you come after him?"

Ana glanced over her shoulder to look at Jack, who was still fumbling with the keys. "There are certain pirate rules of loyalty, that neither you Commodore, nor any common man will ever understand." She slowly turned back to face him. "You can't choose who you love. It just happens." She smiled. "And who you're loyal to, well…let's just say, there will only ever be _one _person in your life you will trust completely."

Norrington nodded. Though he was a Navy Officer, he understood.

The bang of the cell door signaled Jack's freedom. "As much as I hate to interrupt this _wonderful_ little chat, we need to be goin'." Jack said, slipping an arm around Ana's waist, and she smiled. "And as for you Commodore," He grinned. "Ye can take my place." Amused, Ana watched as Jack placed Norrington into the cell and threw the keys into a corner, far out of his reach.

As they reached the stairs, Jack tipped his hat to Norrington. "Ta!" Then he grabbed his effects and with Ana at his side, ran off into the night.

**FIN**

**AN: Wow. It's been awhile. I hope who ever read that enjoyed it. It's been sitting on my computer for awhile, because I've re-written a few parts several times. Hopefully it all makes sense. It is a one shot. But if the muses give me an idea to add to it, I'll make another story. Hope you all enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
